a knight in shining armor, or maby just a tshirt
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke has always Protected Ami, but what happens when she is taken from him on a mission? Sasuke X OC Ami
1. Chapter 1

~~chapter one~~

sasuke was yet agbain listening to Ami's antics on how their missions were always to easy, and how they wernt long enough but then they were to long at the same time. she was always eager to get away from her father but hated leaving her mother and little sister. in all honesty, Sasuke hated her father as well. Ami's father was a good for nothing drunk that liked to hit her, and Ami wouldnt ever hit back unless he was hitting his hardest and had hit 2 times before. he never understood why she would take that from him. at the moment, Ami was complaining that she missed her mother (who ironicly had the same name as her) and her little sister. Naruto was on a seperat mission with Sakura and Kakashi, so atleast it was some what quite. the stand in member of their squad happened to be Kiba, who Ami liked thankfully.  
Sasuke sighed and kept watching Ami as she looked heart broken about her sibling and mother being gone from her as they raced threw the trees. this mission was going to be a week long, minimum, Tsunade-sama finaly broke down after constant annoyance from Ami to get a harder mission, and they had to take down a group of missing ninjas, B-rank. Ami finaly stopped and fell silent as she looked up at the moon. her pail skin seeming to illuminate in its light, a purple bruise still remained on her cheek from her father's last out burst. that one had been in public, so Ami didnt fight back at all and had told Sasuke not to fight either. he didnt listen of course; after her father had realed back and punched her in her face, causing her to fall back wards and slide a few feet, Sasuke had jumped at him and punched him twice as hard and broke the man's nose. then Ami looked back at Sasuke to see him staring at her. her starburst hazel eyes seemed to glow in the moon light, much like her skin, and Sasuke acumulated a slight blush when she smiled at him, "what cha lookin' at, Sasuke-kun?" she chirped out. Sasuke looked ahead of him, "nothin." he mumbled under his breath, acting like he hadnt looked at her at all.  
Kiba was behind the two of them with Akamaru already asleep in his shirt, "guys... can we stop for the night, please?" he begged for the third time.  
Ami looked back at him and then stopped on a banch Sasuke and Kiba stopping on seperat branches a second later, "sure... it is pretty late now." she looked down and saw that there was an adiquite place 3 metters from wear she was standing. "there!"she pointed. then she leaned back and seemed to fall untill she flipped and landed on her feet like a cat.  
'hnn, such a show off...' Sasuke thought to himself. when Sasuke finaly jumped down, Ami and Kiba were already setting up camp.  
Ami tripped over nothing and fell with all her equipment right on her face. Kiba laughed histaricly at her, and when she proped herself up she laughed a bit too. 'clutz... shes gunna kill herself!'Sasuke thought as he helped her up.  
"thanks Sasuke-kun..." she said, slightly embarresed.  
"Mhmm..."  
"hey Sasuke-kun~"  
Sasuke stopped and looked over his sholder at her with a questioning, and slightly annoyed (but that slight annoyance was always there with him), look "what, Ami-chan?" he said with the same tone.  
"um, sence ur all ' jutsu' all the time, do you mind making the fire tonight?" she asked in a sweet innocent voice as she smiled at him.  
"Get a room." Kiba commented from inside his tent.  
Sasuke shot a death glare at his tent, with a slight blush mustering up on his face. "yeah sure." he said not looking at her. he got the wood togeather in a pile and then used 'phinox flower jutsu' on the wood. he had actully used that jutsu while fighting more and more latly sence he found out that Ami liked it the best.  
Ami watched him and smiled, she thought the fire birds were beautifull as theyflew torwards the wood as if they had a mind of there own and were going for a kill. then she smiled at Sasuke and tilted her head to the sime with her childish, almost Naruto-like smile, "thank you ~" she teased playfully.  
"mhmm..." was all Sasuke responded with as he went into his own tent.  
Ami frowed when Sasuke was out of sight. she un rolled her sleeping bag and layed on it, she didnt like tents sence she liked to look at the stars... and the moon, she thought it was the most amazingthing ever, in all its beauty. she reached out torwards the pail orb that hung in the sky, seeming just out of reach. 'its almost the same color as Sasuke-kun's skin... and the night sky is almost as dark as his hair... its so...' she sighed and gave up on reaching for somthing she could never touch and just looked at the fire. she hummed her mother's lullaby to help her sleep.

Sasuke layed there in his boxers, imagening Ami in her tight black t-shirt and baggy jeans that were only held up by her ninja headband, her elbow langth fingureless gloves and black ninja shoes. her hyper, childish smile that she always had... it made her asian looking eyes turn up into 'n' shapes, and ever her fangs that always poked out when she laughed or smiled. her fuzzy brown mess of hair that some times her bangs shaded Sasuke's favorit feature about her. her always sparkling hazel eyes that as happy as they seemed, if u actully looked at them, they were sad and hurt.  
'i want to make her happy... take the sadness from her eyes, her soul. i want to be her every thing!' sasuke growled as he thought to himself. 'why does she have to be so damn... her!' he crossed his arms over his eyes to try and rid himself of her image. he bit down on his lip as he felt his dick twitch when his mind wondered under her cloths. he couldnt help it, he had caught her changing once. they were on a mission to the hidden mist and she was just comming from taking a bath in a river they were camping by. her normaly sholder langth hair was flat down her back and over her breasts some with her nipples still visable... some clung to her face, and her bangs feathered above her eyes. 'get out of my head Ami!' he screamed inwardly. he hated how her cloths made her seem unattractive. he wished she would just take them off.  
he groaned as his dick was fully errect. 'damn you to hell Ami'he tasted his own blood in his mouth from biting so hard.

.::the next day::.

"HA! you look like shit dude!" Kiba blurted out as he saw Sasuke stumble out of his tent, Akamaru barked at Kiba to warn him not to fuck with Sasuke to much. he and Ami were eating fried eggs, she jumped up and went over to Sasuke and grabbed hisshoulders and looked into his onyx eyes with compliet concern, "Sasuke-kun, are you alright? did you not sleep well or have a nightmare or-"  
Sasuke had to cut her off, "im fine, i just couldnt sleep is all." he looked at her telling her that he was fine and could handle it himself. she looked back, still concerned but she knew not to push him, she stepped back, "well... i made breakfast for you" she smiled reasuringly at him.  
"thanks Ami-chan." he said as he sat between his team mates and she handed him a plasic plate she had packed and he ate slowly. 'hnn... i wouldnt mind doing this every day... waking up to and eating breakfast with her.' he glanced at her, she was talking to Kiba about how he caught Hinata and Neji togeather making out and half naked. 'damn it Kiba! dont fucking touch her like that!' Sasuke scowled at Kiba, trying not to just maul him then and there for touching Ami's sholder. that one simple gestrue was enough to send him off into a frenzy of hatred torwards any one. "if you guys are done, we should pack up and head out." Sasuke said as he set his empty plate down and stomped the fire out before going to take his tent down.

Ami looked at Sasuke, worried. 'why does he act like that... hes so sweet when its just us... i dont get it.' she looked at Kiba and smiled appologeticly at him, "sorry, Kiba-kun... we should get ready to leave though."  
Kiba smiled at her, "yeah, sure. c'mon Akamaru" he said as he and the puppy went to take their tent down and pack up. Ami started packing up as well.

they had all finnished packing and were once again speeding threw the trees, Sasuke was the leader of out squad so he was in front, and Kiba in back. seeing as Ami was always needing to be saved, she always had to be in the middle. Sasuke lookedback at his comrads,"we should be close by now, according to our sorces atleast. ...Kiba, you and Akamaru take lead and sniff them out."  
"all right! time to get goin' Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in responce and they both sped up while Ami and Sasuke fell back.  
Sasuke looked over at Ami who was not beside him, "stop thinking about them Ami." he said bluntly, reading the familiar expression on her face, "you need to stay focused."  
Ami looked over at him, a bit shocked at him, "Sasuke, i wasnt-" she was cut off by Kiba.  
"thier here!" 


	2. Chapter 2

~~chapter two~~

Sasuke and Ami sped up and went to aid Kiba and Akamaru. "Fire style; phinox flower jutsu!" sasuke yelled as he set fire to some of the roge ninja. Kiba and akamaru used 'fang over fang' on a small group of the roges. Ami was surrpounded by 8 ninja, she smerked fully and then instead of using her ninjutsu, she wanted to feel the bones oh her enimies break by her hand, she used taijutsu, taking out all of them a few at a time.  
a shreek filled the air and was soon muffled.  
Sasuke stoped in his tracks, frozen, before getting punched in the face and falling to the ground. he looked over at Ami, being restrained by 4 men. she was struggling, pure rage in her eyes, unafraid as always. (if there was one thing her father tought her, it was to never ever show fear... and never go down with out a fight.) "AMI!" he shouted as he imidiatly went to charge them, only to have more roge ninja pin him down and knock him uncontious.  
Kiba had been restrained as well, with Akamaru, he broke uot for an instant, only to be knocked uncontious as well.

when Sasuke woke up, he was tied to a tree with Kiba and Akamaru in a bag, only his head out of it. he woke with a start, only nightmares plaged him in his induced sleep, "AMI! NO!" he shouted, he looked around for her, "AMI! AMI WEAR ARE YOU!" he shouted in vain. Kiba woke up at his yelling.  
"Akamaru, can you chew our way out?" he asked hopefully. Akamaru edged his way over to them and started chewing Kiba's retraints. when he was free he untied Akamaru and then Sasuke, whohad fallen silent. rage, hatred, blood lust, in his eyes. Sasuke had every intention of killing every fucker involved with Ami's capture.  
Akamaru whimpered as feeling Sasuke's chakera level start to increase. "hey man... Sasuke..."Kiba tried to snap Sasuke out of his trance, "dude chill out, we'll get her back. we have to go tell Naruto-Sama. you know he definatly wont stand for this..." he said re assuringly.  
(Naruto and Ami were best friends and he even went out with her little sister)

.::back at the village::.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT DO ANY THING! NARUTO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, SHES YOUR SISTER IN LAW OF ALL THINGS! IMAGEN HOW ABI WILL FEEL WHEN SHE FINDS OUT WHAT THOSE BASTARDS HAVE DONE!" Sasuke shouted at the young hokage, tears almost forming [A/N: because we all know Sasuke would never cry]  
Naruto sat at his desk and did actully look verry concerned, "Sasuke... calm down. if i could send ninja out to look for her i would, but i can not waste resorces like that, and besides, we dont even know wear they took her... by now she could be-"  
Sasuke cut him off, "DONT. YOU. EVEN. FINNISH THAT." every word just as deadly than the first, and all satuarted with venom. "she isnt dead. i know it. ... JUST M=LET ME FIND HER! I'LL DO ITON MY OWN IF I HAVE TO!" he shouted once more, slaming his hands on Naruto's desk."*sigh* Naruto... please. you have to let me do this. dont make me become a mising nin again. just let me go look for her." he pleaded to his long time friend.  
Naruto sighed before looking at Sasuke in the eyes, "alright... but..." Naruto trailed off.  
Sasuke looked pleased but still had the same rage on his face. "thank you Naruto." he said in his monotoned voice before he left.  
"you can choose only one person to go with you thats in the village at the moment." Naruto shouted to Sasuke he left the building. Sasuke put his hand up to tell Naruto that he under stood and the he started jumpimg from roof top to roof top.  
Sasuke knew who he was going to choose, but didnt know if either of them were in the village at the moment. he stopped infront of a large compound and just walked in. Hinata and Neji were married and now ran thecompund and were the leaders of the Hyuuga clan. Sasuke wasnt that concered about any of that, he just needed their kekkigenkai.  
guards grabbed him and tried to stop him, "i am Sasuke Uchiha, Last of the Uchiha clan, now get outof my way!" he commanded. then Hinata walked outin her white kimono with purple flowers printed on it. it was her favorit, so she wore it more than her others.  
"let him be." she told them, her voice still had that shy, chimey, tenge to it. the guards did as lady Hinata commanded. "hello Sasuke, what brings you here?" she enquired.  
Sasuke kept his placed expression and handled his buisness like a professional. eventully they agreed that Neji would go with Sasuke on his mission sence Hinata was needed there with her baby even if she was willing to go, Neji insisted that she stay with little Kairi.  
they set off as soon as psoible, with Sasuke leading the two of them.  
"so, Sasuke" Neji tried to break the ice between the two placid males, "why are you so worried about this girl? she knew the dangers of being a ninja when she joined the academy."  
Sasuke didnt look at Neji, and hadnt answered for a while, "wouldnt you go after Hinata or Kairi?" he knew the answer... and so did Neji who quickly regretted his words and fell silent once more, activating his byakugan.

[A/N: there isnt much i can do here, just the personalty types of Sasuke and Neji would make it verry boring... the next chapteris better ^_^] 


	3. Chapter 3

~~chapter three~~

"Sasuke." Neji adressed his team mate, "we've been looking for 3 days straight... its time to rest."  
Sasuke shot Neji a death glare, he could only imagen what those men were doing or had done to Ami by now. he felt like such a failure because he couldnt find her. he hadto admit to himself now more than ever thatshe was the one and only love of his life... she wasnt like a fan girl at all, all she had ever wanted to be was his friend. he regretted pushing her away at first, yelling at her and calling her names. what a childish thing to do... but how was he supposed to know she would have become the most important thing in his life?  
"Sasuke, i know how you must feel, but you wont be able to do any thing even if we do find her if your tired and weak... i can see how worn out you are..."  
Sasuke kept his glare, but stopped once he saw a sufficaint resting spot. a cave. Neji walked in slightly behind Sasuke and sat agenst a wall and sighed in reliefe. Sasuke keeps walking farther into the cave and then hears laughter and muffled screams. "Neji, come on!" he shouted as he bolted torwards the sounds. 'if they hurt her...' Sasuke thought to him self as he sped up with every step.

Sasuke stoped dead in his tracks when he saw Ami. she was kneeling on the floor with her arms chanded above her head, she was soaked in blood with her head lolled down infront of her, fresh blood pouring from her face only to meet the pool of blood she was kneeling in. Sasuke could hear her murmering somthing over and over again. 'whats she- ... my name? shes saying my name? shes still calling for me to save her. whats wrong with me! why didnt i save her, why couldnt i stop them!' sasuse screamed in his head in the brief second it took for him to realise it was Ami.  
some of the rouge ninja approched Sasuke and now Neji, some of them also had cuts on their faces and the rest of their bodies, 'she must have put up a hell of a fight' Sasuke thought as he saw the intensity of some of the injuries.  
just then, Ami looked up to see Sasuke with tears running down his face, "Sasuke..." she whispered, before her head fell again, she went into uncontiousness.  
that was it, Sasuke went balistick, he started taking the pouges out left and right. every bit of his pent up rage escaping threw his punches and kicks. Neji fought in a much more calmed manner, but still disturbed at how he saw Ami.  
at some point in the fight, Sasuke realised that bringing Neji was a bit pointless because all he wanted was the byakugan, and it still handt found Ami... pure luck had found her. that helped feed the fire in Sasuke's stomace, making him fight harder. tears rolling down his face and sharigon flairing at an unnatural speed.  
~~~ after a short time, there were only a few rouges left in their hide out, and a shiek filled Sasuke's and Neji's ears. they looked over in Ami's direction imidiatly. the leader had Yanked Ami up by her blood stained hair and had a sword to her thought. his smug smerk and his nose covered by an old ragged navy blue scarf and a scratched out hidden mist head band over one eye. "you two fight well... it wouldnt be over this little thing now would it?" he said a sinical voice.  
Sasuke looked petrified for an instant, only for it quickly to be over lapped with rage, he took a step forward only to have the man jerk Ami and press the sword harder to her neck, causing her to hiss as a drop of blood trickled down her once porclin skin. "AMI!" Sasuke growled.  
Ami peeked threw one eye at the raven and brunette males. fear saturated her hazel eyes. she smirked some at Sasuke, "you didnt have to come for me." she bearly said. "heh... heheh.. Ami... you idiot. i cant ever leave you." he said, balling his fists up untill his nails broke the skin in his palms.  
"Sasuke," Neji whispered from behind him, his sight never leaving the little rag-doll looking kunoichi, "i can get him... with out hurting Ami. will you let me?" the rouge leader hadnt heard him. Sasuke nodded ever so slightly.  
in a split second, Neji shot chakera threw the rouges chest... right threw his heart. he dropped his sword and fell over in almost slow motion is seemed. Ami collapsed, being held up only be her chains.  
"Ami!" Sasuke shouted, worried about her, as he ran up to her and freed her. he picked her up and held her, petting her bloodmatted hair, his tears still flowing freely. Ami looked up at her raven haired hero and touched his face, making sure it wasnt just a dream. "Sasuke... my knight in shining armor." she whispered in pure love and gratitiude.  
Sasuke hugged her lightly, trying not to hurt her more than she already was, "Ami... i love you. im so sorry for letting this happen. i'll never let you out of my sight again... please, dont ever leave me." he begged.  
Ami hugged him back faintly, mouthing a 'thank you' to Neji silently. "yes." she said to sasuke, "yes, i'll always be here... always with you. i never liked being away from you, not for a minute." her voice still just as faint.  
then Sasuke picked her up bridal style and they went back to the village.

.::at the hospital::.

Sasuke kissed Ami for the 100th time that day, "Ami, i need to ask you somthing..." he held her hand, carresing it with his thumb.  
Ami looked at him, more lively than she had hours ago in the cave, her eyes sparkling like they once had, "any thing"  
Sasuke squeezed her hand slightly, causing her face to turn from her normal ditzy happy self, to one of worry and concern, "Ami, will you marry me?" he wasnt looking at her yet, "were both old enough... and you said you'd never leave me again... would you make it official?" he finaly looked up at her. her missed face of surprised had turned to an over joyed one.  
she hugged him, "YES!" tears ofjoy rolling down her face.  
Sasuke hugged her back and then they kissed tenderly untill a nurse came in and yelled at her because she had torn open her stitches. when Ami looked down at her hands she noticed that Sasuke had snuck a ring on her figure while they were kissing. she looked shocked, it was beautifull... a saphire with 3 small dimonds on each side in the shape of triangles, on a slim gold band.  
she looked at Sasuke, who looked back with love in his eyes and a smile on his face. 


End file.
